First Time
by GhostOfAnEra
Summary: My view on how Natsuki and Shizuru got together and how they had their "first time". The story didn't come out as I hoped. Hell, I hate this story. I'm rather embarrassed because of it, but ShizNat fans need some new sources to feed off of, right? One-shot, lemon, girl-on-girl, yuri. Read and review if you love yuri! Scram if you find girl-on-girl offensive. Ya hear me? SCRAM.
1. Chapter 1

Redone! This is still my first (and last) story about my view on how Shizuru and Natsuki got together. I unfortunately hate this story, so I don't care if you hate it as well, but if you like it, then yay!

* * *

How Shizuru came into my life was full of mixed feelings: Happiness, bittersweetness, sadness, madness, so on. If Shizuru never came into my life, then who knows where I would be right now. I don't even know to this day what I've done to deserve her love. All I can say is that I'm feeling incredibly happy right now, that an unknown Princess Charming suddenly walked into my life, on that fateful day, when I was trying to smother a flower, at age 14.

It was almost a year after the Carnival had ended; Shizuru was gone at a university whereas I was finishing up my second year at Fuka Academy. For a while during second year, I was feeling great about life, since I had a group of friends, I was able to trust people again, so on... But when summer break was closing to an end, I was starting to feel kind of lonely. Shizuru wasn't really there with me to celebrate. I rarely saw her when she was at college. During that summer break, I actually had a lot of time to think. I was starting to miss her. Hell, I was starting to long for her... And her kiss... That time, I think I was understanding the meaning of love. I was probably on the verge to tears at one point, when I was longing for Shizuru more and more, to the point that it became unbearable. I didn't really tell anyone about this feeling. Not even Mai. It was new to me, and I wanted to deal with it by myself.

After a while, I gave Shizuru a call to tell her that she and I should meet up somewhere, just to spend some quality time together (and more). School was about to start in a couple days, so I thought I should just get this over with and tell Shizuru how I felt towards her. I can recall picking her up, on my motorcycle. It wasn't her first time riding it. I took her to a park, but in a secluded area.

I parked my bike by a tree, and lifted myself to get off. Shizuru sat sideways on my bike. I kneeled in front of her, like I was about to propose (though that wasn't the case). She asked me why be at such a place in the park. I was hesitating at first. My eyes were looking down, then right and left, to gather some courage to speak what I wanted to say. After almost a minute, I finally had the courage to say what Shizuru have always wanted to hear. I stared at her intensely and spilled it all out. I told her that during the summer, I was feeling rather lonely, how I was missing Shizuru, and then I confessed that I think I was developing romantic feelings for her. I was blushing during my confession, but I was blushing more when I told Shizuru that I was longing for her.

In embarrassment, my eyes looked down, but I took a glance at Shizuru. I could tell in her eyes that she was full of happiness at what I just told her. I've gotten up from my knees, still embarrassed, but before I knew it, I felt Shizuru's warm touch on my hand. I looked up and saw Shizuru smiling, and on the verge to tears. Her happiness made my very soul feel such emotional deepness. I released a small grin, but I was smiling more with my eyes. Again, before I knew it, Shizuru pulled me towards her. I bent down a bit, only to feel Shizuru's arms wrap around my neck, and then her passionate, emotional kiss...

Us becoming a couple was probably one of the happiest moments that had ever happened to me. I didn't really tell Mai at first that I started to date Shizuru, but she eventually found out through a grapevine telegraph. Soon I found out that apparently Shizuru told a couple of her remaining fangirls that she was already taken. That information soon went to Chie, and Chie knew exactly who was Shizuru's girlfriend: Me. Til then, I made sure to keep our private lives together as a couple secured. Not even Mai knows Shizuru's and my "first time".

It was a year ever since Shizuru and I first started to date, and my birthday was coming up. Shizuru, of course, always wanted our first time to be special. I'm sure she stuck to that plan ever since we've first met. Of course I wanted it to be special as well, but I was nervous. Shizuru wasn't. Sometimes I could never figure out why she's always so calm.

Although my birthday was close behind, Shizuru wanted to celebrate early, since my birthday and our anniversary as a couple were close together. We planned this for about a week, our first time, but my nervousness just wouldn't go away. Shizuru and I had went out to a restaurant, to celebrate our 1 year anniversary as a couple, and my birthday. It was delightful, yes, but my nervousness kept creeping from the back of my mind, but at least it didn't stop me from having a good time.

By the time we got back to our apartment, that was when my nervousness started to get worse. I was clumsy enough to try to even open our own door. Shizuru was smiling. I knew she was looking forward to our first time, since it was something she had always longed for.

By the time we had entered in our apartment, things were a bit awkwardly quiet for a bit, til I spoke first.

"Nervous?" I asked, facing Shizuru. She shook her head.

"Not at all," Shizuru said, in her delightful Kyoto-ben accent. Shizuru walked up to me shortly before she started to slowly raise her hands on my shoulders and gave me a peck on the lips. She knew I was nervous. I knew she was trying to put me at ease.

I judged the look in Shizuru's eyes; I knew she was quite ready for our first time. She was eager, but she was going slow, just for me. After the quick kiss, she looked deeply into my eyes, sensing nervousness, yet passionate love and happiness. She kissed me again, but this time only longer. Her hands were dying to get my clothes off, but she tried her best to resist, by gripping on my shoulders. My hands raised up to Shizuru's sides of her jaw, and soon our kiss turned more intense. This wasn't new for us, but despite the many times of kissing each other, our soon-to-be first time made everything seem like it was the first time.

Soon the kiss was putting me in ecstasy. Somewhat without thinking about it, my left hand slipped down from Shizuru's face to her breast. I gripped, hearing and enjoying Shizuru's breathy moan from her throat that was soon swallowed by my kiss. I felt her grip on my shoulders more. I sensed she was getting impatient, so I broke the kiss. Shizuru was breathy, but she calmed down soon after.

I took her hand and led her to our bedroom. After we entered the bedroom, Shizuru turned me and started to kiss me again. She was getting more impatient, obviously, but she soon broke the kiss, like she caught herself that she was going too fast. She wanted to continue, but she was putting me first, since she knew well how nervous I was. Although we planned this out, we were still a bit unprepared. I had no idea how nervous I was gonna be, which was the big problem. No time to worry, however. It was time for me to break the ice and my hands slowly went down to remove Shizuru's top, as a signal to let her know that I was ready and that I wasn't going to let my nervousness ruin our plan. She slowly raised her arms so I could get her top off her.

A sexy maroon-laced bra was revealed before me. I could tell that she picked out the sexiest lingerie she had, just to put me in the mood for love in bed. That lady just seems to know me TOO well, but not that I care. Slowly my hands were rubbing around Shizuru's torso while I started to kiss her neck as I pushed her against the wall. She wrapped her arms around my neck, with the left one gripping on the back of my head as her breathing started to kick in. Somewhat swiftly, Shizuru's bra was unclipped and I moved my left hand on her breast just before I began to sensually and slowly remove the bra and throwing it at a random direction.

Shizuru blushed a bit, despite being seen naked before, but at the same time, she was full of lust and desire. She kissed me again and began to remove my blazer. She was way too eager that she also already began to unbutton my shirt as well. She was going fast, but I decided to bear with it this time. Shizuru had waited so long for this moment, so I decided to respect her desire. My shirt was removed, which revealed my dark blue bra. While Shizuru gave me a bit of a very turned-on look, she wasted no time and started to undo my top undergarment as well. I too blushed a bit, even though Shizuru has seen me with just skin before.

Still nervous and a bit hesitant, I slowly began to remove Shizuru's skirt. I knealt down as I lowered Shizuru's skirt, and took a quick gander at her black panties. My body was soon filled with lust, and I had slowly and seductively lowered the black undergarment. Trying to conquer my nervousness, I kissed and licked her lower abdomen as soon as her panties revealed well-trimmed pubic hair over where what was forbidden. I heard a breathy moan coming out of Shizuru's mouth, making me smile about my accomplishment.

I've gotten back up from my knees, and as I did, I was caught in surprise as soon as Shizuru started to undo my slacks. She lowered them slowly. I saw a seductive smirk on her face when she saw that my panties were dark blue as well, which she quickly removed on the spot. She took a quick gander at my certain, shaved forbidden area, smirking in lust.

As soon as we were both naked, I slowly lowered Shizuru on the bed, like a gentleman. When Shizuru was laid down on the bed, she quickly grabbed me, causing me to lose my balance and falling on top of her, making an "oomph" sound. I felt her left hand grip on the back of my head whereas her right hand had wrapped around my back, as I laid naked on top of her with my face in her neck. I didn't do anything for several seconds, but then I've put my left hand under Shizuru's head and my right arm under her back, to develop this romantic embrace.

"I love you," Shizuru said, emotionally. I raised myself just to see Shizuru's face. Her eyes were full of happiness and tears, and she had that same genuine smile I saw when I confessed to her my feelings a year before.

"I love you, too," I said, smiling back at her. Those words caused a tear to fall down her face. I raised my right hand to wipe that tear away. Shizuru lowered my head down and gave me a kiss.

At first I didn't know where to begin, but it didn't take me long to begin our session of love-making. I pressed my lips on Shizuru's neck and started to kiss it. Nails started to grip on my back and head lightly, which I took it as a sign that I was doing a good job so far pleasing Shizuru. With that signal, I began to lick and suck whilst breathing hotly on her neck. That gesture I made caused Shizuru to release a breathy sigh. For a first time, I was doing pretty well, since I've never had done anything sexual at all before I even knew Shizuru loved me.

I placed my right hand on Shizuru's breast as I continued to kiss her neck. I was so occupied on her neck that I left her a hickey. I was proud of my territorial mark, so I decided to go down a bit more and began to kiss on Shizuru's collar bone as I massaged her breast. Shizuru was getting more and more aroused that she decided to wrap her legs around me, to never let me go. I was still a bit nervous, even though Shizuru's body and soul were already mine.

My hand stopped massaging Shizuru's breast and went lower on her body. My hand rubbed on her abdomen whilst it was heading more downwards to the place where Shizuru longed to be touched for years. My nervousness was being conquered by lust as soon as my hand headed down towards Shizuru's lower abdomen. Lust flashed in my own eyes and I released a small, evil smirk. I only began to rub the top surface from downstairs. Shizuru closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling that was over her trimmed pubic area.

I didn't do very much, but rub the surface and her inner thighs. To stimulate Shizuru further, I began to kiss her bosom. Doing that made me hear a very brief and soft moan coming from my love. I smirked again and began to suck on a peakpoint, twirling my tongue around and flicking it whilst I was still only rubbing only the surface from down there. Soon Shizuru was making few frustrated moans.

"Natsuki," Shizuru moaned my name. "Ikezu (1)... Stop teasing me like that"

"How come?" I said in a low, husky voice, beginning to suck on her bosom harder.

"I want you to make love to me. Not tease me..."

With that said, I stopped teasing her. I decided to give Shizuru a chance this time. She and I flipped over, now having her claim my body and soul. First thing Shizuru did was kiss me intensely. I placed my left hand on her breast, wanting to suck it, but however Shizuru grabbed my wrists and slammed them on the bed and held them down, so I couldn't do anything to her. Shizuru was bent down on her knees and I felt her body rock over my torso as she kissed me, dominating my tongue.

Shizuru was the more dominant one in the relationship, and the more kinky one as well. I was a dominant one as well, but Shizuru had always wanted to be the first when making love. My wrists struggled to be free from Shizuru's grasp, but she knew I had to be tied down. After all, she suppressed her feelings for such a long time. Who knew she would've been the more aggressive one in bed.

My hands were tied down, but my legs sure weren't. I lifted one of my legs and pressed my thigh harshly on Shizuru's core. That unexpected move caused her to gasp yet moan at the same time in surprise with her eyes closed. I smirked at my sneaky attack, though that was short-lived when I felt hot breath and a tongue on one of my breasts. I released a short, soft gasp as Shizuru began to kiss my bosom. Soon my nervousness was completely gone as Shizuru made love to my body.

Shizuru decided to let go my left wrist, since she needed a hand to stimulate me more. Although I was not ready for it, I felt her right hand go down and started to mess around what was between my legs. I realized my wrist was free so I, again, gripped on Shizuru's breast and started to fondle it and eventually suck it as I breathed in ecstasy.

Since Shizuru was touching me, I decided to rub my thigh on her core in any direction. Doing that, Shizuru released a loud moan, temporarily distracting her focus on trying to stimulate me. I flipped over and was on top of Shizuru once more. She had her fun. It was my turn once more. This time it was my turn to use my fingers instead of my thigh. They slipped between Shizuru's legs, rubbing and lightly scratching the trimmed area before going for the kill. Again, Shizuru released a breathy sigh. This time I decided to be nice. Sort of. Soon my hand began to touch around where Shizuru had expected me to touch in the first place. Slowly but surely, I started to caress and rub only on the outside. I was enjoying the sounds Shizuru was making that I wasn't exactly ready to go any further. Yet.

As she was in so much ecstasy, Shizuru began to move her hips up and down for more stimulation. I gave in and decided to touch basically the secret to a woman's sexual happiness, among other things. With my fingers on her lips, I had stolen something precious (2).

I decided to lift one of Shizuru's thighs and put it between my legs, just so she could do some work as well. The room felt like it was on fire and our bodies started to sweat like hell. With Shizuru's thigh placed between my legs, I began to thrust whilst rubbing on and in where Shizuru wanted to be touched. With Shizuru in so much blissful ecstasy, she was about to lose it soon. Her arms flew around me, with her left hand on the back of my head, and her right one on my lower back. I wrapped my right arm under her back to embrace her whilst we were making love to each other. We both held each other as much as we could, along with pouring out our most intensely passionate emotions of love. It was the moment for Shizuru to release all the emotions she had locked in during the time I was ignorant about that she loved me, and it was my moment to absorb as much of her emotions as I could, because for many years I just couldn't trust anyone or feel happiness.

The intense romance and passion in the atmosphere made Shizuru moan much more than before. Shizuru was more noisier than me in bed. I wasn't being very vocal, though I was constantly breathing heavily. Moans and gasps kept escaping from Shizuru's mouth, as she arched her back intensely, clenching her teeth with her eyes shut tightly, gripping quite harshly on the back of my head whereas I was bending on my knees, thrusting more and more intensely with my head down, caused from the heavy passion in the air.

Shizuru's moaning and gasping were becoming more frequent, along her saying my name over and over while I was making love to her body. I knew she was about to reach it soon, judging by how intense she was getting. I thrusted more, to stimulate my love and myself.

"Harder," Shizuru gasped. Her wish was my command. I thrusted as hard as I could. My breathing was becoming as frequent as how vocal Shizuru was becoming. I began to pant louder because of how hard I was working on Shizuru and myself. Soon Shizuru was moaning more, not sparing a second to time how much she was making those sexy sounds. One more thrust I did, and I released simply a loud grunt when both volcanoes had erupted.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru screamed with a gasp mixed with a moan. I was hissing at the pain of how much Shizuru was gripping on my back and head as I felt the walls tighten around my fingers. My goal was to make Shizuru scream my name, and she did. Her entire body shook as she held me for dear life, wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my back as she began to kiss me.

We held each other tightly after we calmed down from our highs, steaming greatly from the intensity of our first time. Shizuru was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"I love you so much, Natsuki," Shizuru said, giving me one more kiss before we slept through the night.

I've never felt this feeling before when it came to sex. It was all new to me, yet I wasn't afraid of it like I was before. I cannot describe what it felt like to make love to the person you treasure the most. Best I could say is that it's a yugen (3)

* * *

1: Ikezu - Meanie in the Kyoto-ben accent

2: Simply a line borrowed from a song from the famous video game franchise called Silent Hill. The song is called Rain of Brass Metals Three Voices Edit, and the original line is said as "My finger on your lips/I stole something precious"

3: Yugen, noun, a Japanese word meaning an awareness in the universe that is too deep and mysterious for words

* * *

**OMAKE**

Shizuru: *crying*

Natsuki: Shizuru, are you ok?

Shizuru: This story is so beautiful! It brings nostalgia when we first made love, Natsuki~

Natsuki: *blushing* Nostalgic, yeah. Oi, Ghost-

GhostOfAnEra: *nosebleeding*

Natsuki: Yarashii!

GhostOfAnEra: Wut? It's not my fault that you and Shizuru make such a hot lesbian couple :3

Natsuki: You fans really need to stop seeing us as fanservice -_-*

Shizuru: Ara, Natsuki~ Ghost wrote this story just to show how much she respects us~

Natsuki: But Shizuru! Didn't you see that nosebleed of hers?!

GhostOfAnEra: But I do respect you guys! ;_; You should be lucky that I didn't try to see you two fucking each other's brains out ^_^

Natsuki: *blush* OI!

Shizuru: That was fun~ I can't wait to make love to Natsuki again and make her orgasm multiple times~

Natsuki: SHIZURU!

GhostOfAnEra: *drooling* Huuuuuuh o.o *starts to nosebleed again* ... *floods her entire house with blood*


	2. Author's Note

Sorry that this is not a real chapter! I just wanted to let you know that the story has been redone a bit. More lemony goodness and some mistakes fixed :D


End file.
